


Valentines drabbles 2016 (Koji/Takuto)

by IfCujoWereSappho



Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, There is no plot, WAF, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>moments in the life of long term couple Shinomiya and Iwai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentines drabbles 2016 (Koji/Takuto)

**Author's Note:**

> not really Valentine-y, but romance themed

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Heaven or any recognizable characters,

SPRAY/Higuri Yuu do.

 

Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine

-

 

There were so many ways in which Koji loved Takuto.

 

He loved him when he was tired. He loved watching him on the mornings Takuto took longer to wake up, plodding through his routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth and getting dressed. As a morning person it was simply Koji’s duty to admire. Already dressed he came into the bathroom to see Takuto brushing his teeth, fighting to keep his eyes open as toothpaste dribbled down the side of his mouth. Koji couldn’t help but smile adoringly. He stepped over to him and held the artist’s chin in his hand. Takuto met his warm gaze before Koji thumbed the toothpaste off the corner of his mouth and left a kiss in its place. He left Takuto smiling like a shy child (even after all this time) and a bit more awake.  
 

He loved him when he was concentrating. Book in hand, tea mug in the other and wrapped in a blanket, Takuto curled up on the couch. His ring clinked against the mug as he tapped his fingers. Koji stopped where he stood at the other end of the couch, his heart ached with simple want. He wanted to be beside this ball of artist and the best fact in the world right then was that he could.

“Room for one more in that blanket?” he asked.

“Mm-hm,” Takuto looked up and him and smiled, adjusting to make room. Once seated, Takuto wriggled into the curve Koji created so that there was no space between them.  
Koji wrapped his arms around him, kissed the back of his neck and received an absentminded hand reaching backwards to touch his face in return. He kissed the hand when it neared his mouth. At that, Takuto turned over his shoulder to kiss him back.  
  
“Love you,” he said. He took a moment to look into Koji’s eyes before going back to his book.

 

And Takuto loved Koji right back.

 

He loved waking up next to him, knowing Koji was content to lie there until his partner stirred.

He loved those rare mornings that he would wake up first and get to see Koji’s sleeping face. Takuto might run his hands over the broad chest and shoulders in front of him, or kiss him softly, trying to avoid waking him. He might thread his fingers between Kojis and kiss the ring on his beloved’s hand. Without fail if Koji did not stir, Takuto would tuck himself back against his chest and fall back to sleep listening to his heartbeat.  


He loved the little things Koji still did to fuss over him. He still could not tie a tie properly and any outfit that included one meant Koji’s hands over his collar, tying a it for him and a quick kiss to signify when he was finished.

  
He loved seeing the satisfaction Koji got when he cooked something that turned out splendidly. No matter what it was Takuto would try it, would get excited when Koji made something new because he knew how happy it made the archer. 

  
He loved whispering “Doctor Shinomiya” to himself and remembering that such an achieved, proud man who could have anyone he wanted, had chosen him. That Takuto would choose him back, over and over.

 


End file.
